Here, Cain!
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Azkadellia and DG try a spell on Cain and Glitch to make them taller. Instead, they accidently turn Cain into a dog. A fun little one-shot story.


Azkadellia sat with DG in the garden outside. They were going to try their first spell together since they were reunited after the defeat of the evil witch. They had mastered all the simple magic tasks, and now were working towards the more advanced ones.

Azkadellia turned to look at DG. "Sure Cain and Glitch are willingly volunteering for this?" Azkadellia asked. DG sighed. "For the fourth time, Az….yes! He had Glitch are on their way up now. All we are going to do is try to make them both taller," Dg spoke up.

"I know, but….we if we mess up?" Azkadellia asked. "It worked fine on each other…" DG protested. Azkadellia nodded towards the hill. "Look, here they come now…" Azkadellia said. DG turned to see Cain and Glitch walking towards them. DG could tell that Glitch was babbling about something Cain honestly didn't care about judging by his expression.

DG smiled at this. She knew Cain loved Glitch, but sometimes he would find ways to get on Cain's last nerves.

They approached the group. "Alright, kids. What did you need us for?" Cain asked. Azkadellia folded her arms. "We are not kids!" she growled. Cain smiled slightly. "To me, you guys are. Now….you were saying?" he asked. "Yea! Kids!" Glitch said. Cain hit Glitch in the chest with the side of his arm and Glitch grunted slightly.

"Sorry…I'm just glitching again…" he muttered. Cain smiled slightly. "Its okay Glitch…" he said.

"How do you guys feel about being taller?" DG asked. Cain shrugged. "Are you going to change us back once you are done?" he asked. "Why? I would like to be taller! Can I be taller than Cain?" Glitch asked.

Cain rolled his eyes. "Just…go ahead…" he said, covering his eyes. He suddenly had a headache.

"Maybe we should do it one at a time, DG…." Azkadellia suggested. DG frowned slightly. "Fine…" she said, disappointed.

Glitch stepped to the side. "Cain, you can go first! Then they can make sure that I will be taller than you!" Glitch said, excited. "Yippie Ki Yay…." Cain muttered, mostly to himself.

DG and Azkadellia stood side by side and closed their eyes. They felt the magic building up in them.

_Taller You Shall Be_

_Taller we Make You_

_Become what you are not_

_And what we seek for you to be_

They could feel the light shining, even with their eyes shut. Once they felt the light had died down, they slowly opened their eyes. "Alright, my turn!" Glitch said, opening his eyes as well.

As soon as the three of them did, their jaws dropped. Infront of them stood a German Sheppard in the spot that Cain had been standing in moments before. "He…what?" DG asked.

Azkadellia could help but smile slightly. "Cain?" she asked. The German Sheppard responded with a low growl.

"Cain! He's a dog! What did you two do?" Glitch asked, horrified. He stepped forward towards Cain, but Cain backed away from him.

DG turned to face Azkadellia. "We said it wrong, Az! We said 'Become what you are not' instead of 'Be taller than what we see'…." DG said, panicked.

"Well, we have to change him back…" Azkadellia stated. "Okay…what's the spell?" DG asked. Azkadellia paused for a second, in thought. "Um….uh…." she said, thinking hard. There was a slight whimper heard from Cain.

"What are we going to do?! Mom and Dad won't be back until tonight!" DG said, holding her head in her hands. "Well, I guess we have to…wait?" Azkadellia said. It was more of a question than a fact.

Glitch watched as Cain turned and sprinted through the garden. "Cain! Wait, come back!" Glitch cried, running after him. DG and Azkadellia looked at each other for a second, before following them.

"Cain! We are sorry, please come back!" Azkadellia yelled. They followed Glitch's bobbing head through the various tall plants and trees. Finally, they saw Glitch's head disappear. They approached the spot where he did disappear, and saw Glitch on his hands and knees, looking under one of the statues at was on a raised platform.

Glitch looked up when he saw them. "Cain is in there, and he won't come out!" Glitch said.

DG and Azkadellia knelt down next to Glitch, and saw Cain laying near the back. He growled at them as they looked.

"Cain, look. We are sorry, okay? Just come out and our Mom will know a way for us to change you back…" DG said. Cain growled, showing all of his teeth.

"What are you guys doing?" came the voice of Jeb. They all looked up to see him approach.

"Uh….um…" Azkadellia began, exchanging looks with DG. "They turned Cain into a dog!" Glitch spoke up.

Jeb looked at them, before crouching down next to them and looking under the platform.

"Oh my god! Dad!" Jeb said, his eyes wide in shock. Cain whimpered slightly, and put a paw on his nuzzle to cover his eyes.

They all sat up and looked at each other. "How we going to get him to come out?" DG asked. Jeb sighed, and knelt back down. "Dad, if you come out now I promise to become a Tin Man like you always wanted me to be…" Jeb suggested. Cain looked over at him.

"Yea," Jeb said, with a nod. Cain titled his head, before finally crawling out of the tight space. Once he emerged, he licked Jeb's face.

"Yea, yea, yea….thanks…" Jeb said, wincing slightly. "Come on Cain, let's go to the castle…" Glitch said, motioning for him to follow. Cain barked, before beginning to run towards the castle.

Glitch stared after him. "That works too. His rhythm may not be better, but he can really run now…" Glitch said, smiling over at DG. DG laughed slightly. They all began to follow Cain up to the castle.

……….

Later on that night, Lavender Eyes came home with Ahamo. She smiled when she saw her two daughters running towards her, and she smiled at them. "My dearest daughters…" she said, hugging them.

"Mom, Cain is a dog!" DG exclaimed. Lavender Eyes looked down at her. This was not the greeting she expected. "Oh…may I ask how?" she questioned. "We messed up a spell…" Azkadellia replied.

Lavender Eyes sighed. "Take me to him…" she said.

They brought her to the room that Cain was in. Cain stood up, quickly.

"Oh my…" Lavender Eyes said, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She muttered a few words, and they all saw a bright light again.

They all opened their eyes to see Cain standing there. He brushed off his sleeves, before picking his gray fedora hat up off the ground. He looked over at the pair of sisters, glaring slightly.

"I'll be your friend…babysitter…or adopted father. But one thing I will not be anymore if a volunteer for your magic," he said. DG and Azkadellia stood there, unsure of what to say. Then Cain smiled at them slightly, and they exhaled in relief.

"Thanks for saying you'll still be our friend…" Azkadellia said. Cain shrugged. "Sure," he replied.

Glitch turned to look at Cain. "Am I still your best buddy?" he asked. Cain looked at him. "You didn't turn me into a dog," Cain replied. Glitch smiled, and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get something to eat, want to come Cain?" Glitch asked.

Cain shrugged. "Sure," he replied.

Glitch smiled wickedly, and Cain raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Glitch bent over and began to tap his knees.

"Here, Cain!" he said, and everyone, including Cain began to laugh.


End file.
